<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by emoedgelord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017529">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoedgelord/pseuds/emoedgelord'>emoedgelord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Encounters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, We do not deserve him, anyway ushiiwa is making some progress, ch 395 spoilers, iwa-chan pls why him, oikawa finally graces us with his appearance, pining bc i think that's sexy, socal iwa issa vibe, that could've been me ah ha jk unless?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoedgelord/pseuds/emoedgelord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has kissed boys in the past and never really thought much of it. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>-</p><p>Or the time Iwaizumi overthinks and Ushijima is just happy to participate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Encounters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, i’m back to push my socal ushiiwa agenda</p><p>my dad is currently obsessed with making japanese food and got me into it. and for some reason i thought of soft ushiiwa domestic life so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time they kissed was an accident, if it even was considered a kiss, that is. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima was over again, scrolling through the many titles on Netflix, trying to decide what show they should binge this time. Because as much as Iwaizumi loves eating out as the next person, his bank account could not keep up with the amount of spending he had been doing for the past week or two. Not that he’d ever let anyone know that. </p><p> </p><p>So Iwaizumi had suggested they pick up some meat at the grocery store and split the cost evenly. It’s only fair, he had reasoned, knowing Ushijima was going to protest. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi hears noises coming from the living room, and yells at Ushiwaka to turn up the volume so he can hear the TV while he cooks. A few minutes later, Ushijima pokes his head in the kitchen, asking if there was anything he could help with. Iwaizumi stops trimming the fat from the chicken as he thinks, before telling him to grab some ginger from the fridge and start grating it then maybe chop some garlic while he’s at it, so they can get the chicken marinated much faster. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima nods and gets to work, as Iwaizumi tosses the chicken in a ziplock bag of soy sauce and mirin, seasoning it, and pushing it towards the other man, telling him to dump the ginger and garlic in when he’s done, give the bag a quick shake and put it to the side so they can prep for the side dishes. </p><p> </p><p>Opening the fridge door, Iwaizumi stares at its contents and starts rummaging, “Crispy chili-oil tofu,” he says after a few minutes, “Thoughts?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima pauses mid-chop, looking contemplative, “Never had it, but it sounds good,” he nods to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi grins appreciatively, “It’s one of my favorite struggle meals,” he says with a laugh, “It’s literally just tofu, chili-oil, and green onions.” He shuts the fridge door, “Oh, we also have a big thing of kimchi that David’s mom dropped off a few days ago, if you want any of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is David okay with us eating his food?” Ushijima asks, slightly concerned at taking someone else’s food. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, it’s <em> a lot </em>. But I can text him about it just to be sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Ushijima says as he rolls the chicken marinade between his hands unaware that Iwaizumi had moved behind him to reach for the chopping board that Ushijima had just finished using. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima suddenly turns his head. “Where—,“ but is cut off when his lips suddenly brushes against the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth and landing a little bit off to the side of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They both pull away shocked. Eyeing each other, as Iwaizumi opens and closes his mouth, trying to form a sentence and ignoring the tingly feeling at the place where Ushijima's lips had briefly caressed. </p><p> </p><p>Blinking rapidly, Ushijima forcibly clears his throat, “Sorry.” Holding up the bag of chicken in his hand, “Where do you want this?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi hopes the disappointment doesn’t show clearly on his face, “Er—, just leave it there. Uh, can you preheat the oven while i cut up the tofu?” he asks, turning his whole body away, feeling completely uncomfortable at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima nods, walking away to do as he is told, all the while Iwaizumi tries his hardest not to touch the corners of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not like that, Iwaizumi tells himself. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So why was he still thinking about it?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was honestly nothing, just Iwaizumi’s brain overthinking and making mountains out of mole hills. But as he reread the same lines of text on his anatomy notes for the nth time, he figured he needed a break. Closing his laptop, he tosses it on his bed, as he leans back to stretch. Running a hand over his hair, grimacing at how greasy it feels and contemplates taking a shower when his phone vibrates, signaling a new  message. </p><p> </p><p>Kev:</p><p><em> Rank </em>?</p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand down his face, stares at the text and then at the growing list of things that needed to be done that he had scribbled onto his whiteboard. </p><p> </p><p>He picks up his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>
  <em> Bet </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hello, sweet sweet distraction. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The second time they kissed was after a night of drinking, with both men lying side by side on Iwaizumi’s suddenly too small queen size bed. They were both drunk, or at least, Iwaizumi definitely was. </p><p> </p><p>He was rambling about god knows what and should probably stop because oh-my-god what was he even going on about, staring at the ceiling, trying to focus and not make himself dizzy. The damn room just wouldn’t stop spinning.  </p><p> </p><p>Ushiwaka had said something that had caused him to shift his attention, feeling slightly overwhelmed when his eyes met pools of brown, he felt the back of his neck start to heat up from the intensity of the larger man’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Ushiwaka’s mouth moves again, and Iwaizumi belatedly realizes that he was being asked  a question. He shifts closer to hear him, angling his body towards Ushiwaka, until his forehead is pressed against the other man’s hair, Iwaizumi’s nose brushing against Ushijima's cheekbone. </p><p> </p><p>Ushiwaka goes still. </p><p> </p><p>And if Iwaizumi was in a better state of mind, he would have immediately jerked away, maybe even laughed it off. Be more smooth, less painfully awkward.  </p><p> </p><p>But it was late and all rationality was out of the window. All he knew at this exact moment, was that Ushiwaka was lying right next to him.</p><p>Strong. Attractive. Consistent. </p><p> </p><p><em> Here.</em> </p><p> </p><p>So Iwaizumi tilts his chin up to tentatively press his lips against his, closing the distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>Ushiwaka doesn’t pull away. </p><p> </p><p>Neither pull away for a while. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>And Iwaizumi dared to hope. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He gets an earful from Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>Ushiwaka had left some time ago, had shaken him awake to tell him he had to go. Iwaizumi remembers mumbling a goodbye as he continues burying his face into his all too comfortable pillow, barely staying awake long enough to hear the front door opening then closing before allowing himself to succumb to some much needed sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Now here he was, some hours past noon, frantically calling his best friend on the other side of the equator because he fucked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan! I did not spend hours teaching you the art of making out just so you can use those moves on Ushiwaka!” Oikawa continues to wail, insulted. “That’s an indirect kiss! You made <em> me </em> indirectly kiss Ushiwaka.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he watches his best friend dry heave through the phone screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan, if you need a boyfriend, you should’ve just told me. I know lots of single hot Latino volleyball players!” Oikawa grimaced, scrunching up his face in such a crude way that had Iwaizumi wondering how anyone could consider him attractive.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi snorts. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, even I’m available! I’m a little bit insulted that you’re not crushing on me by the way,” Oikawa continues to drone on, always with his theatrics, “Like I’m gorgeous, maybe it’s time to get your eyes checked.”</p><p> </p><p>“My perfect vision says otherwise, four-eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen enough of your ugly ass to last a lifetime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude!” Oikawa’s eyes fill up with crocodile tears, as he sniffles loudly in hopes to gain some form of sympathy from his currently-not-best-friend. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, Iwaizumi continues, “Besides weren’t you just complaining that you hate men because that...what was the word you used? Oh right, that ‘bear’” Iwaizumi quotes, “Ghosted you and now you’re taking a break—,”</p><p> </p><p>“Irrelevant,” Oikawa sniffs dismissively, “There’s a new guy I’m talking to now and...Hey! Don’t distract me. We’re talking about your love life right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a crush, you nerd,”</p><p> </p><p>“It better be,” Oikawa grumbles, “I refused to be your best man for <em> that </em> wedding.” At Iwaizumi’s raised eyebrow, Oikawa immediately backtracks, “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll still be your best man. But I won’t like it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighs, visibly deflating, then asks in a small voice, “Does it have to be him?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a kiss and a half!”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa cringes again at the very thought of it all, “But like, do you want something more?” He presses the question, eyes searching for more, despite his own misgivings, “Is...is this just a fling because you’re home sick or is this because your personal hero just happened to be his dad or—“ </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi drops the phone beside him and groans, hiding his face in his hands “I don’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes him so special, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says at last, in a low and patient voice. “What about him made you go ‘huh’, maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was.” </p><p> </p><p>“I—,” </p><p> </p><p>“Just try to think about it,” Oikawa shrugs, “And then get back to me because I'm expecting a very detailed meta-analysis on why my bestest friend in the whole wide world would betray me in this way.” </p><p> </p><p>This garners a laugh out of Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffs, “Well I’m glad you’re having fun. I’m still mad at you, you know,” He pauses for a dramatic effect, then starts listing off with his fingers. “First you send me a selfie of you two, out of the blue might I add. Then another one in Disneyland! And now you're telling me you kissed him, <em> twice.</em> And you want to do it again-.” </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s voice suddenly muffled, indicating that he had moved away from his phone. Iwaizumi listens closely, intrigued when he hears Oikawa conversing with someone in Spanish off screen and the telltale sound of a door being shut. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Oikawa reappears on screen, “Roommate asked if I wanted to go grab food with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sits up, looking at the time, realizing it was probably dinner time for the other man, “Do you need to go? We can talk some other time.” </p><p> </p><p>“’s fine, I just told him to grab something for me. This is more important.” Oikawa just waves off his concern, “Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah. My soft fragile heart can’t take it, the <em> betrayal! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi just sighs, trying not to let Oikawa’s antics get to him. He wishes Oikawa was here right now, because he missed him and also smack his annoying face. </p><p> </p><p>When Iwaizumi doesn’t react to his words, Oikawa pouts childishly, “Ugh, fine keep your secrets, I’ll find out eventually,” He threatens ominously, before switching to a much lighter tone, curiosity getting the better of him,  “But did he at least kiss back?”</p><p> </p><p>“...eventually,” Iwaizumi relents,  securing the grip on his phone as he allows himself to fall back in his bed. Better angling the camera towards his face, he balks at the way Oikawa’s face is pressed against the screen, “Ew, stop smiling like that. It makes your already ugly face uglier.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa doesn’t rise to the bait and just shrugs, “Sorry, Iwa-chan, I can't help it. I’ve just needed this validation right now, it’s straight serotonin to my brain. I always figured you were at least a little gay. Just never expected you to have terrible taste in men.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi groans, lifting his other arm to cover his face, wanting nothing more than to evaporate into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Both are quiet for a moment, just listening to the other breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi breaks the silence first, “So...new guy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow Oikawa manages to visibly perks up. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi lies there, awake surrounded by nothing but darkness and his own demons. His video call with Oikawa had lasted for hours. It’s definitely had been awhile since both of them had actually sat down and chatted, seeing each other’s face. They’ve both gotten busy. Between school and Oikawa’s training at the big leagues, not to mention factoring in the difference in time zones, left little to no room for them to communicate properly other than sending brief messages and memes to each other. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders somewhat, now that he was able to get something this big off it off his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Still, here he was, alone with his thoughts with no other choice but to let his mind’s eye wander. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi has kissed other boys before, albeit they were just short, quick pecks, mainly as a joke between his group of friends.. Holding no meaning nor feeling anything by it. He had always been completely at ease with his masculinity that he stopped considering that he may bat for the other team, so he didn’t worry too much about it. </p><p> </p><p>He had found a comraderie with Kevin, who had no qualms with “kissing the homies” as he liked to call it. Though, he will admit that he had his suspicions, but that was soon squashed when he saw how Kevin was when he was with actual gay men and how glaringly straight he was when placed side-by-side. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly remembers the conversation he had with Steven a few days after the rave, assuring him that he was still valid for liking girls for the majority of the time and only liking one boy. “The two can coexist at the same time,” he had said to him. </p><p> </p><p>He thinks of Oikawa, living his best life, freely dating anyone regardless of their sexuality. The man just wanted to love and be loved. And Iwaizumi honestly couldn’t be happier for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan...” Oikawa had said, before hanging up, “Do you really like him? Or are you just confused by the thrill in your heart?” He had paused, as if waiting for the words to sink in, “I’m just worried, okay? Because I love you and just want you to be happy, you know that right?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I love you too, man. I really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>And Iwaizumi meant every single word. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He rubs his sweaty palms against his jeans as he steels his nerves. Utsui-sensei has invited him over for dinner as one last hoorah since it was Ushijima’s last night before returning to Japan. </p><p> </p><p>The older man has since retired for the evening, having an early start tomorrow with training. Which left Iwaizumi and Ushijima alone together, standing by the doorway, waiting for his Uber to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s been fun,” Iwaizumi starts, eyeing the stoic man beside him with a grin, “Have a safe trip back, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can neither predict nor guarantee a safe return.” Ushijima deadpans, with a tilt of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi laughs, what he hopes sounded natural and not forced, hoping to drown out his overflowing nerves, “Look man, I know we’ve only gotten to know each other for like a little over  two weeks, but with you going back, I figured I might as well, since your leaving tomorrow and all, so i figured what the hell—“ slightly chapped lips swallowed the rest of his ramblings, as Ushijima presses his lips against Iwaizumi’s. </p><p> </p><p>When Iwaizumi doesn’t react, Ushijima pulls away, brows furrowing, his mouth forming a straight line. He takes two steps back. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. I’m sorry. I misunderstood.” Ushijima looks away, as if embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s mouth drops open before he starts sputtering, “No! That’s not—,” he cuts himself off, frustrated at his inability to form a sentence at a crucial time like this. He crosses the distance between them instead, grabbing the front of Ushiwaka’s form fitting shirt, and mashes their mouths together, nose bumping, teeth clashing painfully as Iwaizumi moves his lips desperately, hoping to convey every emotion that he was feeling when words failed him. </p><p> </p><p>He feels Ushiwaka’s mouth fall slightly open in shock and uses that opportunity to slide his tongue in, tentatively testing the waters until he feels Ushiwaka slowly reciprocate, albeit inexperienced. </p><p> </p><p>That’s okay, Iwaizumi thinks, he was fine with taking the lead. As he grasps the back of Ushijima’s short coarse hair, much different from the softness of a woman’s or even Oikawa’s fluffy head that he had practiced with all those years ago. He immediately banishes that thought, not wanting to think about his best friend at the moment while he’s making out with his supposed rival. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi moves Ushiwaka’s head downwards slightly to get a more comfortable angle, his other hand moving downward to grip at the other man’s waist, to steady himself. He feels hands on his hair, and lets out a low appreciative groan when they begin to run their fingers through it, softly massaging his head. </p><p> </p><p>Ushiwaka breaks the kiss, but doesn’t pull away this time, just leans his head against his, trying to catch his breath. Iwaizumi just hopes the pounding of his heart isn’t too embarrassingly obvious. </p><p> </p><p>The moment ends too soon, when his phone <em> dings </em> in his pocket, drawing Iwaizumi out of his blissful haze. He pulls away and frowns to see that it’s his Uber waiting outside. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go,” he whispers.  </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima glances out the window, frowning, then back at him, “Stay the night.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi feels himself blush, eyeing the hallway, knowing Utsui-sensei was just a few rooms away, “That wouldn’t be appropriate.” </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima tilted his head at him, one brow raised, “Do not misunderstand, I only meant to share a bed. But if that’s what you want, maybe your apartment would be better suited.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi gaped at him, “No, no. We don’t have too...I guess I can stay if you’re sure that’s fine?”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They had retreated to the guest bedroom, with Ushijima lying on his back and Iwaizumi half draped on top of him. They had just been talking for the most part, enjoying their last few moments together and sneaking kissing in between. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess, we’ll just have to see how far this goes.” Iwaizumi grins down at him boyishly, his free hand lightly tracing the other’s jawline, before leaning down to pepper kisses all over Ushijima’s smooth face, delighted when he starts kissing back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>3 New Messages</p><p> </p><p>Shittykawa: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> hey, remember in high school when i said fuck ushiwaka. well, i didn’t actually mean go ahead and fuck him yourself, traitor.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> happy for you but also wtf  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> you better pick up when i call later  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIN.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s ushiiwa brain rot, luv. </p><p>i hope i was able to convey oikawa emotions. he’s just worried because this is uncharted waters for iwa and he’s not physically there to support him. also the likelihood that they’re gonna attempt LDR? yiiiiiiikes. he’s literally just on the outside looking in and doesn’t want his bff falling too hard and fast. just the potential of it all to be messy. the icing on the cake is that it’s ushijima of all people. like my boy is stressed 😂</p><p>is it normal to practice making out with your friend? idk, but someone recently told me that’s how they learned, so cheers</p><p>-<br/>thanks for reading<br/>-</p><p>lilwaine10 on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>